


The Importance Of Spare Change

by lulublue1234



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sweet, work place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin kindly drops some coins into the hands of this guy sitting on the curb thinking he's homeless only to find out the man is his new boss.</p><p>This is my first and probably last Chankai, but the prompt was so cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based on this prompt: https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts  


**Jongin kindly drops some coins into the hands of this guy sitting on the curb thinking he's homeless only to find out he's his new boss.**

 

As he sits through the meeting, Jongin wonders if his prayer to melt through the ground and disappear will be answered. The prayer grows more desperate each time the he catches the man's eye, and he sees the glint of held back laughter coloring his new boss's orbs.

Had Jongin known being a good Samaritan would paint him into this very awkward corner he would never have committed it.

He sighs as he studies the man’s face.

_How on earth did I ever mistake him for a homeless person?_

He sighs again.

_Cause I am me, that’s how._

He looks down at his paper; he needs to be taking notes. He has to brief his department on the meeting, but he has been too distracted by the man to hear any of the words coming out of his mouth.

He cringes as he remembers the events of the morning.

 

 

The day had started out like any other. Jongin had woken up, gone for his morning run. And now he is happily sitting in “his” window seat at his favorite coffee shop watching Minseok as he slowly pours the hot water. Hand dripped coffee is an art form so is Minseok. Jongin doesn’t drink the stuff, but the tea here is fantastic as the visuals.

Okay, so maybe the tea wasn’t the real draw maybe he had a slight crush on the cute barista. He’d never make a move or anything the man is taken, but looking couldn’t hurt, right?

As he drinks, he quickly glances over the paperwork for the upcoming proposal. The new intern had great insight; he only had to make a few changes to the document. He gulped down his last sip and stretched lazily before standing.

“See you tomorrow Minseok-sshi,” he says as he walks to the counter.

Being polite also couldn’t hurt.

The man smiles, “Did you like it? I added a hint of orange extract. Plain tea is boring Jongin.”

“Oh, I thought it tasted a little different. It was delicious. Thanks, hyung,” he waves as he leaves the shop.

He wishes he were better at flirting because he wants to flirt with Minseok. Although it’s probably for the best that he doesn’t the man’s boyfriend might not appreciate it.

He pushes the cute barista to the back of his mind in favor of enjoying the gorgeous day outside. The sun is shining, and the soft breeze of spring makes everything feel fresher and more alive. He inhales deeply and hopes the work day goes by quickly he wants to enjoy some of this sunshine before winter hits.

As he walks lost in thought, he looks up and sees a man sitting on the curb, back leaned about against a tree. The park is mostly deserted this early in the morning saved for people walking their dogs, and the homeless who will sometimes come here to rest for a moment just like this man.

The man is wearing a gray hoodie, black sweats, and tattered sneakers. Jongin feels a ping in his chest as he wonders if the man has eaten. He wishes he had bought a pastry or something from Minseok’s shop; he feels around his pocket remembering the spare change from the purchase of his tea.

Jongin walks over to the man bends down placing the loose coins in the man’s hand.

“I know it’s not a lot, but the coffee shop across the street has delicious pastries and coffee. This should be enough to cover it,” Jongin says as he closes the man’s palm over the loose change.

He can’t help but marvel at how strong and warm the man’s hand is.

_Seriously Jongin you need to get laid or watch porn, or something. First Minseok and now a homeless guy._

He berates himself for his stray thought. But the thought comes right back when he looks up into large curious eyes, and a mouth set firmly in a smirk?

The man was, well, gorgeous.

Jongin had expected to see the face of an elderly man looking back at him. But instead he sees long lashes, an angled jaw, and possibly the most flawless skin he had ever seen on a human, homeless or otherwise.

Jongin almost falls on his butt when the man’s intense stare does not falter. The buzzing of his phone saves him from doing something stupid, like touching a hot homeless man inappropriately in public.

_Yup, laid. Stat._

“Hello,” he answers as he bows to the man whose smiles in return and Jongin will forever deny that he almost tripped over his own feet when the man smiled.

“Shit, that’s today? Damn it. I’ll be there soon, I am only about ten minutes away,” Jongin breaks into a jog after hanging up.

He had forgotten that today was the day the President would be introducing his son as the new head of the Arts and Development Department; today was the day he was supposed to be there early.

Jongin silently curses the hot homeless man for distracting him, he would have been at work already had the man’s stare not been so mesmerizing. And the smirk.

_What was with the smirk?_

It’s one more thing Jongin decides to put out of his mind.

The office is abuzz with activity by the time he gets in. He assists his boss in getting the department prepared for the man’s arrival in two hours.

“Did you look over the proposal?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yeah, Sehun seems to be on top of things. I only had to make a few simple corrections. It should be ready for the meeting today. I sent Hani to make copies for all the attendees.” Jongin replies.

“Good,” Kyungsoo nods his head, “So, what do you think he’ll be like?”

To be honest Jongin hadn’t given the man’s arrival much thought. He shrugs his shoulders, “I’ll guess he’ll be like every other heir to the throne.” Jongin answers flippantly and Kyungsoo laughs.

“Jongin you know not every wealthy person in the world is like Kim Namjoon?” Kyungsoo offers wisely.

But Jongin doesn’t accept it.

“If you say so,” he answers with a shrug.

They continue their work in silence.

They file into the conference room waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone stands as the company President makes his way in; he beckons for them to be seated with a wave of his hands.

The Elder Park starts the meeting with the usual formalities. Jongin is called to the front to go over the proposal for their new designs.

“As you can see the latest concepts offer both functionality and aesthetic beau—” Jongin swallows the rest of the sentence in shock.

A tall man walks through the door with an air of regality that threatens to knock Jongin off his feet, literally. But it wasn’t the man’s aura that silenced Jongin, no, it was who the man was. Because while Jongin may not have the best memory in the world, but, one does not simply forget hot homeless men.

_F**k!_

He fumbles through the rest of his presentation doing his utmost best not to look in the man’s direction. But not looking proves to be damn near impossible because the man is a good two feet head and shoulders above everyone in the room. And his intense gaze follows Jongin like a hawk, almost daring him to sneak a peek.

But he won’t nope, not gonna happen.

He falters.

The man’s smirk grows wider.

_F**k!_

 

When the meeting ends, Jongin makes a bee-line for the door.

The plan of the day avoidance at all costs.

He successfully escapes Park Chanyeol, heir to the throne for the rest of his work day. Jongin is about to pack up and head home when Hani walks in.

“Manager Park would like you to come to his office,” the woman informs him.

“W-why?” Jongin panics and the question comes out before he can stop it.

“Not sure, I told him you’d be getting ready to leave, but he insisted. Something about paying you back, and coffee. Did you buy him coffee or something?” She asks.

“What?! No! Well, not technically,” Jongin sighs.

Hani eyes him curiously then says, “Spill it, Kim.”

He runs his hand through his hair; he and Hani have been close since being paired up on a project last year. She’s a good listener and never judgmental. He takes a moment to decide whether this is an incident he should share. However, the look in the woman’s eyes said she wasn’t going to let it go so he gives her the short, (nonhot homeless guy) version.

Hani may not judge him, but that doesn’t keep her from laughing at him.

“Seriously, you gave the future President of Park Enterprises your loose change? Can I please, please, please tweet this?” Hani asks hands clasped together in a begging motion.

“You’re the worst friend ever, and no you can’t tweet this,” Jongin states as he walks to the door.

“If it makes you feel better, I think that’s awesome by the way.” The woman is serious for a moment.

“What that I made myself look like an idiot in front of my new boss?”

“No, that you’re the kind of person that would stop to make sure a stranger had enough to eat,” Hani smiles as she walks past him. “He’d be the worst boss ever if he wasn’t proud to have someone like you on his team.” She gives his a shoulder squeeze as she walks away.

Halfway down the hall she turns and yells back.

“Are you sure I can’t tweet it?”

Jongin doesn’t answer.

He takes a deep breath as he waits for the elevator doors to open. On the ride up Jongin contemplates hitting the stop button several times. But it is too late once the doors open. He steps out and walks to the man’s office like a lamb to the slaughter.

He knocks on the door and is startled when Chanyeol opens it.

“Come in,” the man’s voice is deep and rich.

Jongin can’t remember if the voice sounded this sultry in the meeting.

“Y-you wanted to see me?” He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground.

“Mmmm, yes, have a seat,” Chanyeol says as he points to the leather couches in the middle of the room.

Jongin sits as far away from the man as possible.

Chanyeol chuckles, “I’m not going to bite you, you know. Just relax.”

Jongin nods, because yeah that’s easier said than done. He is sitting much too close fo comfort to his hot boss, formerly hot homeless man.

They stay quiet for a bit, and Jongin is uncomfortable, but the smile coloring Chanyeol’s lips tell Jongin the man could sit like this forever. In fact, he has a sneaking suspicion the man is enjoying his discomfort.

“So Jongin, tell me about yourself,” Chanyeol says looking straight at him.

“I-I am sorry?” Jongin is confused, is he here for an interview?

“Well,” Chanyeol clears his throat. “I am going to be taking over this company someday and as a responsible President I think I should learn about the people who work for me, don’t you?”

“I—Uhm, yes?”

Jongin is not known for his conversational skills.

Chanyeol laughs, not the fake laugh that you give when you’re trying too hard. No this laugh is hearty and from the gut, it is loud, boisterous, and real and to Jongin it was the most beautiful noise he's heard in a while.

He stares at the man slacked-jawed, and he can feel the heat rising to his face, and God he wished his dark complexion covered it up, but it doesn’t.

“So, then tell me about yourself. What do you like to do, where do you see yourself in three years? Do you always give your spare change to complete strangers?”

_And there it was._

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t—I wasn’t,” Jongin is stuttering, and he knows his face is redder than a tomato now.

He looks up about to try the apology again, but his breath hitches when he realizes that the man is serious. There is no joking in Chanyeol eyes, no mirth or hint of teasing.

_Does he genuinely want to know?_

Jongin stares at the man at a loss for words and Chanyeol begins to speak.

“I know it seems strange. And maybe even like I am making fun of you. But let me tell you story that may remove your doubts. This morning, I woke up worried about how this day was going to go. You know the boss’s son is coming in to shake up the place. People typically don’t like change. So I went for a run to clear my head I sat by a tree my mom, and I used to picnic under when I was a kid. I must have dozed because when I opened my eyes a cute guy was putting change in my hand and telling me where I can get something to eat.” Chanyeol paused to stares at Jongin, his eyes are soft, “In this go-go world people don’t seem to care anymore. But you, you stopped.”

Chanyeol’s gaze is mesmerizing, and Jongin feels like he is sinking, his eyes are glued to the man. He notes the flawless skin and deep brown eyes. He is fascinated by the way the man’s lips forms around words as he speaks.

Chanyeol has perfect teeth.

_God perfect teeth and perfect skin that’s just not right._

Chanyeol continues, “At first I thought it was humorous, you know the irony. But then it hit me what you had just done. Before I had a chance to say anything you were off and running. I couldn’t get your face out of my head after that. I was literally kicking myself for not running after you, getting a name, a number, something. So imagine my surprise and joy when I walked into the meeting this morning expecting to be bored to tears and the first thing my eyes see is the man who’s face has been haunting me.”

Chanyeol scoots closer and Jongin’s heartbeat increases.

And before he realizes it Jongin is speaking.

“I-I like animals. I have two dogs, which I call my kids. I don’t always give my spare change to strangers. Sometimes I give food, and in the winter, blankets, cause it’s cold. I haven’t thought about where I will be three years from now; here I guess, you know if you don’t fire me.” Jongin looks up and blushes for the umpteenth time when Chanyeol smiles at him.

“Okay, that’s a start,” Chanyeol says with a small laugh.

Jongin notices it the instance it happened, the mischievous glint that appeared in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“So, I have some spare change in my pocket. You wouldn’t happen to know a place that sells pastries and coffee at this hour, would you?” Chanyeol keeps his tone straight, but Jongin can detect the smile in the words none-the-less.

This time it’s Chanyeol who blushes when Jongin smiles back, and the younger man does a mental fist pump because red looks good on the man.

“I may not be able to tell you where I see myself in three years. But I do see myself at Uncle’s Coffee in about twenty minutes eating pastries and drinking coffee,” Jongin’s smile grows wider as he adds, “With a hot homeless man.”

And Chanyeol blushes more and starts laughing.

Jongin feels proud because maybe he did know how to flirt.

The coffee shop date turns into dinner, and dinner rolls into breakfast. And breakfast turns into meeting Chanyeol’s family and trips to the park in the winter to hand out blankets and spare change for coffee and pastries.

 

As they sit curled into each other watching Billy Elliot for the hundredth time. Jongin pinches himself because it still don’t seem real. That two years ago he found the love of his life all because he stopped to give a homeless man his spare change.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol’s breath tickles his neck as he speaks.

“About the value of spare change,” Jongin says as he pushes closer to Chanyeol and kisses all follow-up questions out of the man’s mouth.

_Spare change and hot homeless men._


	2. Spare Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys added another chapter because the story felt incomplete to me. This is Chanyeol's POV.

Chanyeol had lost his faith in humanity. It’s not that he hated people or didn’t want to interact. It’s just that he’d seen so much bad sh*t happen. Watched as people walked over their own family members without looking back to get what they wanted. His dad had told him that’s just the way it is.

“Life’s not fair Chanyeol. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire,” the man had proclaimed almost proudly.

But the younger Park had always thought that fighting fire with fire could only lead to one thing.

_Everyone getting burned._

He sighs as he pulls on his sweat pants. Today was a big day it was his first day as Manager of the Arts and Development Department. He knows his entrance won’t be easy it’s always hard when the boss’s son comes to take over. People dislike change, even if it is good.

He pulls the hoodie over his head and throws on his favorite pair of sneakers. He’s had them since high school, and they are tattered beyond repair, but they feel like home to the man.

The streets are quiet and the crisp early morning air is doing wonders for his nervous heart. He loves running loves the feel of the wind as it whips across his face. He adores the way his heart speeds up, and he can feel the thud in his veins as the blood starts to rush in response. He runs for three miles before heading to the park. The park is one of his childhood haunts, his mother use to bring him here for picnics when he was little. They’d come on days when his dad was going to be late, and the woman didn’t want to stay in the house.

The place looks almost the same, broad and spacious with to this day the greenest grass he has ever seen. He finds the tree his mom liked the best and sat on the curb closest to it, leaning his back against the trunk.

The breeze feels relaxing and comforting, and before he can stop himself, his eyes begin to close. He must have dozed off because when he opens his eyes a warm hand is touching his.

The hand drops change into his hand and closes his palm over the money. At first Chanyeol is annoyed, but that quickly changes to amusement because clearly this stranger has no idea who he is.

The stranger’s hand is soft, and Chanyeol can’t help but admire the firm yet gentle touch. But when the person speaks Chanyeol is shocked that people like this still exist.

“I know it’s not a lot, but the coffee shop across the street has delicious pastries and coffee. This should be enough to cover it,” the man’s voice is not as deep as his, but Chanyeol likes the richness of the sound.

He is about to tell the man that he is not homeless when he looks up and is stricken speechless. The man is beautiful, gorgeous really, long dark lashes that surround deep brown eyes that seem to express every emotion at the same time. The man’s skin is darker than his as well; it reminds Chanyeol of honey and for a moment he ponders what it would taste like.

He smiles at the thought and at that moment he catches the man’s curious gaze and holds.

_Beautiful._

Chanyeol has to stop himself from reaching out to touch, the man’s skin looked so inviting.

When Chanyeol finally makes up his mind to use his words the man’s phone vibrates and steals his thunder.

“Hello,” the man answers as he turns and bows to Chanyeol, “Shit, that’s today? Damn it. I’ll be there soon, I am only about ten minutes away.”

With those words, the man turns and leaves.

Chanyeol sits stunned for a moment.

“You big idiot why didn’t you say something?” he berets himself out loud. “It’s not every day a hot stranger falls into your lap.” Chanyeol is smiling as he quietly yells at himself.

As he walks back to his apartment the man’s dark questioning eyes fill every corner of his brain, it dawns on his that maybe the world was not as f**ked up as he thought. Maybe they are some good people still left, people willing to give their spare change to a stranger.

The run home was filled not with thoughts about the work day but with dark eyes, long lashes, and honey colored skin.

And yeah he’s an idiot for not even getting a name.

As he showers and gets ready for the grand entrance, his mind is still consumed with the man only now it is not about his looks, now it is about what the man had done.

Chanyeol won’t lie his heart flutters a little when he realizes that the “beautiful stranger” (Chanyeol’s name for him), took the time to help, took an interest in a stranger. The man didn’t have to, but he did. He sends a silent prayer heavenwards asking for one more opportunity to reconnect.

Chanyeol hates pomp and grandeur which is why he purposely arrived late. People bowing as he walked in was not his style; it made him feel uncomfortable. He was born into this business, but that did not make him unique, just lucky. He is just as human as everyone else. He steels himself for the look of disapproval he knows his father will be blessing him with because of his tardiness.

The last time he had been here was three years ago, just before he left for school aboard. His dad had been so proud, his son going to Harvard Business; he smiles fondly at the memory. It may not have been Chanyeol’s first choice, he wanted to major in music, but he loves this Company and wants to be able to preserve what his father had built.

He makes his way to the meeting room and slips through the doors. He tries to be subtle, but that’s difficult when you’re over six feet tall in a country where the average male height is 5”8. He stands out to say the least. As he enters the room Chanyeol can feel the stares, he looks up expecting to see his father at the podium, but almost trips over his feet when his eyes landed on the speaker.

_There is a God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Chanyeol almost screams,”Yes!” But he manages to control his excitement because standing in front of him giving a presentation about God knows what is the “beautiful stranger” from this morning.

The man sputters and comes to a crashing halt when their eyes meet. He sees recognition flicker across the man’s features, then the eyes widen, but it is the flush of red that has Chanyeol’s heart rate rising exponentially. It’s equally as adorable as when it happened earlier in the morning.

_So cute._

Chanyeol knows he is smirking he can’t help it. The man, Jongin, Chanyeol likes his name, is trying with all his might not to look in Chanyeol’s direction. So he makes a conservative effort to stare directly at the blushing man. Every time the man slips and their eyes meet, the red tint spreads a little further on the man face, and Chanyeol’s heart thuds a little faster.

When Jongin’s presentation ends he makes his way from the front quickly, skirting past Chanyeol, and once again the older finds himself fighting the instinct to reach out and touch.

“As you all know,” Chanyeol looks up at the sound of his father’s voice. “My son Chanyeol has recently graduated from Harvard Bussiness. It was a long-held dream of mine to build something that I could pass down to my children and grandchildren. So the fact that I lived to see this day happen is such a blessing,” The older man gushes and it's Chanyeol’s turn to blush.

As he stands at the podium introducing himself, Chanyeol can’t help the fact that his eyes only look at Jongin, who is sunk in his chair trying to be invisible. Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the action. It’s hard to be invisible when you’re breathtakingly handsome.

When the meeting ends, Jongin disappears, and Chanyeol is disappointed. The older man doesn’t sweat it much because he has the entire day to interact with the man. But it turns out that Jongin is somewhat of a magician because he has managed to evade every one of Chanyeol’s attempts to approach him.

Every time the dark hair man sees him he changes directions. His tries at contact have left Chanyeol frustrated. He didn’t want to pull the boss card, he wanted their meeting to be natural not forced, but Jongin was making it difficult, and Chanyeol was growing impatient.

Yes, he could wait until tomorrow or the next day. He was the man’s boss they were bound to interact. But Chanyeol hates waiting and doubts he’ll be able to sleep until he meets the younger man properly.

He picks up his phone.

“Heeyeon-sshi, this is Manager Park. Could you please have Kim Jongin come to my office?” He tries to keep his voice normal, but his heart feels like it is going to jump out of his chest.

“Sir, I am not sure he is still here he generally is gone by this time. Is there something I can assist you with?” The woman answers back.

Chanyeol feels his heart drop as disappointment rocks him. He is not sure he can wait another minute, much less twenty-four hours to talk to the man.

“Can you please check,” he tries to keep the desperation from his voice but fails. “I uh, want to pay him back for the coffee.”

_Mental facepalm._

_I, want to pay him back for the coffee? Smooth Chanyeol, smooth_.

“Coffee sir?” The woman sounds curious.

“Heeyeon-sshi--”

“Hani sir, everyone just calls me Hani,” she cuts him off.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “Okay, Hani-sshi can you please just check if he is not here that’s fine, but please just check.”

“Yes, sir.”

After they hang up, he paces his office.

_Did he sound too desperate? Too unprofessional? Coffee Chanyeol really?_

“Why didn’t tell her you wanted to touch him in inappropriate ways while you were at it. Geesh!” he says scolding himself.

He is about to walk back to his desk when a knock at the door startles him. He should be less excited, he should be sitting behind the desk calming telling the occupant to enter. But instead he is standing on the other side of the door eagerly awaiting the next knock so he can open. When it comes, he swings the door wide open with the enthusiasm of kid expecting presents.

Jongin’s eyes are wide and shocked.

“Come in,” Chanyeol says a little too excitedly.

_Calm the f**k down heart._

“Y-you wanted to see me?” Jongin stutters and Chanyeol’s heart decided to disobey.

“Mmmm, yes have a seat,” he guides the man to the couches in the sitting area.

He almost laughs out loud when the man sits at the furthest possible point away from him. Jongin is on the edge of the seat, and if he shifts just a centimeter, Chanyeol is sure he’d be on the floor.

He chuckles as he watches the way Jongin has to grip the arm of the chair to keep from falling off.

“I’m not going to bite you, you know. Just relax,” although the thought of biting him is not out of the picture.

_That’s not what we’re here for Chanyeol get it together._

The man nods.

They sit quietly for a while, and it dawns on Chanyeol he didn’t have a plan, there was no real reason he brought the man here. Other than his sincere desire to see him again and maybe “accidentally” touch him.

The quiet is stifling, but amusing at the same time because Jongin looks like he is about to pass out from fear. Chanyeol has to admit he likes the way the man’s emotions play across his face.

He breaks the silence.

“So Jongin, tell me about yourself,” as the words come out of his mouth he wishes he could swallow them back in.

_He’s not here for a f**king interview Park._

“I-I'm sorry?” Jongin looks so mortified by the question that Chanyeol decides it was a good idea after.

He’s not sure why but he likes the fact that the man reacts to him so intensely.

“Well, I am going to be your direct boss soon. I think it is a good idea for me to get to know my employees, don’t you?”

_Good save Park._

He gives himself an internal high five for his quick thinking.

“I—Uhm, yes?” Jongin struggles around an answer.

Chanyeol can’t help the laugh that escaped, he’d meant to keep it cool, but the boy was just so, so—damn adorable.

Chanyeol almost lost the battle with his hand when Jongin’s cheeks flamed up in the deepest shade of red yet. But he managed not to touch.

“So, then tell me about yourself. Where do you see yourself three years from now? Do you always give your spare change to complete strangers?”

When the flush deepens, Chanyeol has to physically sit on his hands.

The man looks utterly flabbergasted and it dawns on Chanyeol that he may misunderstand the line of questioning. He doesn’t want to destroy his chance before he’s even been given one so decides to clear the air.

“I know it seems strange. And maybe even like I am making fun of you. But let me tell you story that may remove your doubts. This morning, I woke up worried about how this day was going to go. You know the boss’s son is coming in to shake up the place. People typically don’t like change. So I went for a run to clear my head I sat by a tree my mom, and I used to picnic under when I was a kid. I must have dozed because when I opened my eyes a cute guy was putting change in my hand and telling me where I can get something to eat. In this go-go world, people don’t seem to care anymore. But you, you stopped to make sure I didn’t starve.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath and looks up.

This time when their eyes meet Jongin doesn’t look away; there is a charged feeling in the air, and Chanyeol is drowning in the deep brown orbs that are holding his gaze.

_God, you’re beautiful._

He breathes a sigh of relief because the words stayed in his mind. His body unconsciously scoots closer to the man, and he notes that Jongin doesn’t try to escape.

“I-I like animals. I have two dogs, which I call my kids. I don’t always give my spare change to strangers. Sometimes I give food, and in the winter, blankets, cause it’s cold. I haven’t thought about where I will be three years from now; here I guess, you know if you don’t fire me.” Jongin’s answers.

Chanyeol is smiling like an idiot he knows it, he can feel it, but he doesn’t care. He answered the questions, Jongin answered his questions and didn’t flinch or move when Chanyeol got closer.

“Okay that’s a start,” he chuckles and Jongin blushes, yet again.

And damn if Chanyeol didn’t want to spend the remainder of their time making the man skin tint over and over again.

A slow smile spreads across his face to his eyes.

So,” he draws out the word slowly, “I have some spare change in my pocket. You wouldn’t happen to know a good place for coffee and pastries, would you?”

It’s one point for Jongin when Chanyeol feels his face flush, as the man in front of him flashed the most heart-stopping smile he has ever seen.

“I may not be able to tell you where I see myself in three years. But I do see myself at Uncle’s Coffee in about twenty minutes. Eating pastries and drinking coffee, with a ridiculously hot homeless guy.”

Jongin’s voice held just the right amount of innocent flirting and adult suggestiveness that Chanyeol can feel his face turn bright pink.

This time, Jongin was the one smirking.

 

It’s been two years since their first encounter in the park.

Right now as they snuggle on the couch with Jongin’s lips pressed against his. His hands gently rubbing circles on the man’s back causing Jongin to grind down sending heat and need through both their bodies. As he pulls Jongin from the couch to their bedroom. It dawns on Chanyeol how much has changed in the last two years. He has regained his faith in mankind. Yes, bad shit still happens, and many people still don’t care. But as Jongin presses into him hard and moans, he is thankful that luckily he had found someone who did care.

Someone who understood the importance of spare change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am still not 100% happy with how this story turned out. This chapter makes me feel a little better about it. If it is received well I may try another Chankai fic. They're not my normal story characters, but I like the ship. Thanks to everyone that subscribed I am truly surprised and touched. Also, if you like it please comment I was super nervous about writing this.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the cheese. I apologise profusely to all EXO fans (the prompt made me do it).  
> As always let me know what you think  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


End file.
